The Same But Different
by ShadyViper
Summary: Kaneki died trying to save Tokyo. When he woke up he found himself back to where it all began with only one difference, will he be able to stop what happens or is Tokyo doomed no matter how hard he tries? Rating might change to M. Time Travel AU. Kaneki x Touka.
1. Chapter 1 (08-14 02:48:01)

**_Chapter 1_**

Looking back at everything, he had to admit he never expected anything like this to happen, Tokyo in ruins hundreds probably thousands dead, and to make it worse, it was all _his_ fault, and there were so many points where he had made mistakes, he had to wonder how many of those mistakes actually led to this moment?

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kaneki looked back to the ground where he lay seemingly defeated and defenceless, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? So just get it over with and kill me"

It was very tempting but he was hesitant? After all this man had done it only seemed right, he was the real reason Tokyo currently lays in ruins, while it may have been Kaneki's kagune it was Furuta's plan all along, he should have every reason to want to kill him but he didn't, there was no explanation for it, but there was something else, he didn't feel right, "Why?"

Furuta's eyes widened with excitement as he exclaimed all the while laughing uncontrollably, "Now you ask it! What about earlier, I thought you didn't care!"

Shaking his head with narrowed eyes he said, "You seem a little eager to die, why do you want me to kill you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it now?"

Anger quickly found its way back to Kaneki as he said, "Your stalling, what are you waiting for!?"

"Kaneki"

That voice, that soft feminine voice, it was hauntingly familiar, slowly turning towards it, was it really her? "Ri-Rize?" Before he could utter another word she turned around and went back from whence she came, "Where are you going!?"

Laughter filled the air, "It's about time" it was Furuta,

Turning towards the man Kaneki shouted, "What is going on!?"

A sudden click caught his attention and Kaneki turned his gaze to where the sound had come from, in Furuta's hand was a small black box with a single button his eyes widened, "It looks like you've lost"

 ** _*Bang!*_**

He didn't even have the chance to look up as concrete and fire rained down upon them.

* * *

'Am I dead?'

 _Beep….. Beep….. Beep….. Beep….. Beep….._

That sounded familiar, where had he heard it before? Looking back into his memories, to what felt like a life time ago, 'The only time I've ever heard that was when I had woken up in the hospital after my date with Rize' his thoughts paused at the name, 'Was that really her? She should be dead' slowly but surely enough his eyes opened and the only thing he could see were lights, bright blinding lights and they were moving further away, the further the lights went the more he could see around him, 'White ceiling, walls, and machines to my left and right definitely a hospital room but how did I get here?'

The light suddenly stopped moving an even more came into focus but before he could get a better look at what else surrounded him someone came into view, an elderly, grey-haired man wearing a white coat, white shirt, and black necktie, suddenly his face started becoming clearer, the first thing to become clear were his lips, they were forming into what Kaneki could only assume was meant to be a comforting and welcoming smile, next were his eyes, a light brown, the rest of his face quickly came into focus,

 _B_ _eep….. Beep….. Beep…. Beep…. Beep… Beep_ ,

It was Akihiro Kanou, panic raced it's way through his mind but he couldn't move! Everything was starting to go dark again, 'I don't want to die like this!'

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there are a few things that I wanted to say before leaving this so I'll get all of that out of the way now.**

 **The first thing I wanted to bring up is the chapter's length, I thought that a short and simple start was the best way to go about this and I can guarantee that the rest of the chapters in this story will be longer.**

 **Secondly, I started this chapter when Re: chapter 174 was uploaded and decided to start it a couple of chapters after that.**

 **And finally, I'm not too sure when I'll be uploading new chapters, this story is just one of the many I am currently working on, so while I can't guarantee often uploads I will however guarantee that I'll upload a chapter the moment I have finished with it.**

 **And with all that said I hope to see you all in the next chapter, so please follow, favorite and review.**


	2. An update

**Hey everyone it's been awhile I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter, I've gotten a few PM'S asking if I've already dropped this story and I'm just here to tell you all that isn't the case, the reason I haven't been active in awhile is for a lot of reasons some of those I'm not going to get into, for those of you who want to know what's going on you should keep reading.**

 **So to start, the main reason I haven't been uploading chapters is because I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this story, I started it because a friend asked me if I could write a Tokyo Ghoul fic, however things are coming together since I've got the help of a few friends who also know the person I'm writing this for, so not all the ideas are mine including the difference in the new timeline.**

 **The second reason I haven't been working on this too much is because I have other Fic's I'm writing and trying to start posting, in my profiles Bio should be a list of all the Fic's I'm going to write and below that should be a list of the Fic's I'm currently focusing on (I will be posting the Fic's that aren't on the second list however they aren't likely to get updated all that often) this story is on that list, however it's not much of a high priority at the moment seeing as I've got a few more Fic's to try and start.**

 **And thirdly writers block... I have already hit A WRITERS BLOCK!!!! I am at least making a little progress every now and then, but I feel a little disappointed I since I've barely gotten into the second** **chapter and I started it back in early July, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry to keep you all waiting like this, I amam trying my best to continue on and just like with all of my stories I'm always think of a way to keep them going.**

 **Also I guess there is something I neglected to mention at the end of chapter one** **, I was struggling to come up with a story until a Fic I'm following had an update and I figured I could work out more of the details as I went on, this story is Pieces and it is written by Ception, I would recommend giving it a read, there will be similarities to Pieces some of ideas might even be inspired from something in that Fic.**

 **Now with that out of the way I guess all that's left to say is I'll try and continue writing and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, so please be sure to follow, favourite and review if you haven't already.**


End file.
